warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelflight's Death (Alternate)
Sandstorm's POV I slashed at my WindClan opponent fiercely. How dare they invade our territory like this! My anger bubbled up in me and I clawed at his face again until he fled. Looking around, I noticed that my daughter Squirrelflight was having a hard time defeating the cat she was fighting. A big tabby tom had pinned her down. Rushing over to help, I forced the cat backwards. Squirrelflight jumped up, and then we took turns clawing the enemy until he begged for mercy. Satisfaction rose from my chest. We attacked another warrior together. She was a clever fighter and used many moves I was impressed with. When we failed to scratch her yet again, I muttered to Squirrelflight, "You go for her side to distract her and I'll drive her out." Squirrelflight nodded and leaped onto the warrior's side, her claws unsheathed. The WindClan warrior, caught off guard, kicked instinctively and her strong leg flung my daughter backwards. I ran at her immediately with rage for pushing my daughter. Squirrelflight got back onto her paws and helped me, so it wasn't long before the she-cat ran away. I breathed a sigh of relief that Squirrelflight was fine before battling again. Suddenly, many warriors pounced on me at once. After getting them off, I looked around anxiously. My strength was running out. We were outnumbered. My Clanmates were fighting well, but there were too many warriors. But why was it getting dark? The tom I was fighting suddenly gasped and ran. I glanced at the sky and gasped myself. StarClan had killed the sun. Squirrelflight's POV The sun was coming back. That was a relief. Dustpelt ordered our patrol to go back. I walked beside my apprentice, Foxpaw. My belly hurt. I knew why. That tabby warrior had scratched it pretty bad. I kept myself steady. I didn't want to be fussed over at camp. Entering the stone hollow, I staggered but joined the crowd of injured cats that Leafpool was sorting. My head felt dizzy, and my wound felt like it was on fire. I knew my belly would be soaked with blood by now. I sat down awkwardly. The sand around me started to to get stained by my blood. I waited. Hollypaw and Cinderpaw passed by me. My adopted daughter nodded a greeting, but I was too tired to respond. My vision was starting to be blurry, my breath lighter. I stared dully back, trying to focus on keeping myself standing up. "Has Leafpool checked you yet?" Hollypaw asked. I blinked, trying to make sense of her words through the pain. "Not yet." My mew was taut. Not what I wanted. Hollypaw glanced down at the red sand. "You're hurt!" she gasped and darted to my side and sniffed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My forepaws trembled, and I dropped down into a crouch. I felt a sharp stabbing pain, and let out a groan. Sandstorm, padded up behind Hollypaw. I barely noticed. The pain was overwhelming now. I groaned again and rolled onto my side, revealing my blood-soaked belly. Brambleclaw's POV My scratches were stinging. But they were worth clawing the pelts off those WindClan cats that attacked us. Leafpool and Jaypaw had done a good job of helping the injured warriors. I was waiting in one of the groups they split us in, and soon Jaypaw came to me with herbs. I lay down and let my son clean my wounds. He was applying ointment when suddenly he jumped away. Surprise lit my eyes and I let my gaze follow him to... Squirrelflight. Laying on her side. Bleeding. My eyes widened with fear and confusion. I charged to my mate. Hollypaw was already at her side, along with Sandstorm and Leafpool, and now Jaypaw. Stopping beside my daughter, I asked, "What's wrong?" "Belly wound," Hollypaw whispered. My heart suddenly felt cold. Why wasn't this seen to as soon as she got back? "How'd it happen?" I questioned, my lip quivering. Sandstorm shook her head. "She was fighting beside me on the shore, but I thought she was okay. She was never down for more than a moment." I crouched beside my mate. "Don't leave me," I begged. She was bleeding so badly, barely breathing... Squirrelflight's eyes flickered open at the sound of my voice, and my heart leaped. But then her eyes closed again. I felt desperate. Please don't die. Please don't die. "You'll be okay. Leafpool won't let you die," I said, nudging her with my muzzle. I hoped it was true. Lionpaw came with a wad dripping moss. Leafpool snatched it up and began washing my mate's wound. "Fetch more?" she instructed. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Hollypaw leaned in closer. No one responded. Squirrelflight was now deeply unconscious. I started to lick her cheek. I hoped she could feel me, understand how much I loved her and needed her. "Sleep well, my lovely. I'll be here when you wake up." "What's happened?" I was suddenly aware of Firestar staring down at Squirrelflight, his eyes wide with shock. "Get back, all of you!" Leafpool suddenly snapped. I gave Squirrelflight's fur a final lick, shaking. Was she going to die? Reluctantly, I stepped back, trembling. My pelt brushed Hollypaw, who gave me a terrified look. "Hollypaw! Go to my den and fetch oak leaves," Leafpool ordered. Hollypaw left immediately. I tried to resist going back to Squirrelflight's side as Hollypaw came back. "Do you want me to chew them up?" she offered. "Jaypaw can do that," Leafpool answered. I looked at Lionpaw. His eyes were lit with fury. I felt the same. I wanted to rip apart whoever did this. I watched Leafpool and Jaypaw finish packing Squirrelflight's wound. "I've done all I can," Leafpool meowed finally, looking up. "It's in the paws of StarClan now." I stayed, standing by my mate for a few more minutes before Firestar called me below the Hightledge. I started to leave, but then Squirrelflight's eyes fluttered and she swallowed, a faint groan escaping from her. I stopped and looked back at her. Sandstorm was crouched beside her. "No!" she cried. My paws carried me back before you could say "mouse". Squirrelflight was barely breathing, and her eyes looked distant before she focused them on me. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw," she whispered hoarsely. "It's my time now. Goodbye. I..." Her eyes closed. "I love you." Then her breathing stopped completely. I gasped and let out a long wail of grief before pressing my face into her fur. I didn't bother to listen or look at anyone else's reaction. Squirrelflight's body was still warm. I couldn't accept that she was dead yet. Not until I finished staying by her side forever. *THE END* -- Cloudberry The RainWing Notes: This was really fun to write. Please don't edit! I'm so glad this didn't happen in the series, but it would be very romantic if it did. Hope you enjoyed!